Sudden Eclipse
by Andi.Cullen
Summary: What if Edward left Bella after he saved her life from the van? Maybe him leaving wasn't the best idea, he saved her from himself- but with that, gave her to something much darker? What if they met again? Could he save her, from the others? Please R&R.
1. Pulled into Darkness

( I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I just wanted to put my own little twist on the Twilight story. Maybe a possibility that could have happened if Edward left after he saved her from the van. I hope you like it, please read and review if you can. I'll most likely post again, but I want to see if people like it first. I hope you enjoy!)

I saw his smile and melted. I haven't seen that smile in so long. I had missed it so much. It hurt to even look at it but I continued to stare- what if this was the last chance to memorize _his_ smile. The way his lips curved only slightly, hinting up to his eyes where I knew they would be glowing. I would look in a minute, but right now I wanted nothing more than to stare at his lips, full and beautiful. His jaw was hard and perfectly set; his usual pale tone.

Suddenly, his perfect lips turned hostile, and I saw them form and then I heard the low growl produce from his chest and come out of his mouth. I glanced up quickly and saw his black eyes, staring at me. We were in the biology class room; I glanced around and saw everyone else dead. Too quickly, he closed in on me and everything went black.

I sat up quickly in my bed. My heart was pounding and I had a small layer of sweat across my entire body. I can't believe I let myself dream of _him_. I wasn't sure why I continued these silly dreams of a boy who left my life after he saved it. If it weren't for him, I would be dead. I would have been crushed by a van. That was a couple months ago, and I haven't heard from him since. His other family members were still here, his father supposedly told the school board that he had to leave, he was accepted to a top school in New York. Why would he pass it up?

I swung my legs over my bed and drew in a deep breath. The sun was shining through my window. A small reprieve from this rainy life, so instead of dwelling on my reoccurring dream, I focused on what I was going to do after school today- if it were still sunny.

After breakfast I was out in my truck, and on my way to school. I parked in my usual spot and saw Mike already running up to my truck. I sighed but put on a polite smile, got out and walked up to meet him.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" I gave him a welcoming smile and he returned it automatically.

"Hey Bella!" He stopped in front of him, "So, what are you doing after school today?"

"I'm not so sure yet, why, what's up?" I asked, wandering what he wanted to do.

"Well, maybe we could go grab dinner or something or maybe go see a movie in Port Angeles?" He was still hopeful, even after I didn't go to the dance with him.

"Um, actually I kind of wanted to go hike today." I said, making sure I said I instead of us.

"Oh." He looked disappointed, which made me feel bad, but I really wanted to go on the trails on this beautiful day. "Ok, well, maybe some other time." He took my hint, which I was grateful for.

The day went by slowly but surely. It was Friday so it made it better. Jessica kept talking about Mike, and I of course, nodded and smiled at the right places in her long story. The Cullens were not there today. Always hiking on sunny days.

I went straight home after school and got my hiking gear on. Then nothing could stop me, Charlie waved at the door and I was off, after he shouted "Don't be out late, and stay on the trail close to home!" I started on the trail next to our house and hiked for a while. I took in how the sun rays beamed down in the trees. How it lit up the dark greens of the forest and turned it into beautiful bright greens. After a while, I let my mind wander as my walking slowed. That dream wouldn't leave me alone- or maybe I didn't want it to. I didn't understand why I kept dreaming of a boy who isn't even around anymore. I didn't know him very well, I had maybe one or two real conversations with him. Then he left after saving my life. Maybe that was it- he saved my life- and I didn't want to let that go because I was grateful? It's sad how I couldn't even put together-…..

I heard a sudden noise to my direct right and my heart suddenly was beating overly hard. My breath caught in my throat as a man pale as ice stepped out into my path. He had blonde hair that was tied back, and his jacket and pants seemed dirty. You think this would make me calm down, to see it was just another person- but that's just it, he didn't seem like any other person. His eyebrows were raised in amusement as he glided toward me, too fast for my eyes to catch the full movement.

He didn't say a word and I was too frozen inside to scream, or even to breathe properly. He took me and I felt my body crash into his with a large force that took my breath away- literally. I felt a couple cracks and then felt the worst pain in my entire life as I felt a burning sensation take over me and move from my neck down. I felt myself slip away and my thoughts ranged. I thought of my mother, Charlie, and Phil. My friends, Angela, Jessica, and Mike; I'm glad now that I hadn't invited him.

Suddenly I heard a female voice, an angel? "James! Let's go! I caught onto a scent,_ they're _ coming!" I felt myself being dropped, "She's dead, isn't she, now let's go!"

I was dead? When did I die? Oh……. And I felt myself drift…. Darkness.


	2. Trapped

I couldn't explain the amount of pain I was in. It was the most indescribable burning sensation. Half the time I wanted to scream, no, more than that. I wanted to die. I wanted someone to kill me, because I wasn't strong enough to kill myself. I couldn't move. I felt like I was screaming but no one was there, no one was coming to get me. Was I dead? Was this the after life? Never ending pain? I couldn't help but dwell on the fact that I was alone, and Charlie had probably already buried me. No. That's not it. I hadn't moved. But was I alive?

It seemed like years, and I was still in pain. Why wasn't anyone taking my pain away? Why wasn't it going away? I just decided to finally lay there. Take the pain and lay there.

"Is she alive?" I heard a female voice, suddenly, I felt like screaming, but I couldn't… I was too weak.

"Jax, take her, she's almost changed." A male said, coming from the other side of me. Changed? What does that mean? I'm changing? To what?

I felt myself lift into a stone figure. I molded into it and wanted to cry. I could understand nothing, but slowly I began to feel the pain cease to be in my toes and feet.

As the pain died down, I heard nothing more from the two characters I had heard before. I assumed there were three, unless the girls name was Jax or the guy was talking in third person…

The pain was dying down quicker than I thought. I was able to her and think about something besides the pain. I listened carefully. Leaves cracking under peoples feet, the wind passing through bodies, the sound of calm breathing. Should I try and speak? Dare I?

"What's happening to me?" I heard my voice, and it only cracked slightly. My eyes wouldn't open but my vocal cords seemed ok. I hope I spoke out loud.

There was a long pause before another male talked; I felt the beat of his words come from near me. They touched me. "You're taking on your new life, young one. Stay calm and still, I've got you."

His voice seemed warm and kind. I wanted to trust this voice. Maybe these strangers were taking me home, but wait; he said 'your new life'. What does that mean?

I felt the pain completely disappear, and soon my eyes could open- but I dared not. At the end of the pain I saw the same smile that haunted me. Except this smile was different, it seemed more hurt but happy at the same time.

I felt myself drop onto a soft surface and opened my eyes quickly. My eyes were alerted directly to three pale strangers. One female and two males, all of them were devastatingly gorgeous. For some reason I was so angry that I really didn't care about what they looked like. I jumped to my feet, feeling an overwhelming amount of strength beneath me.

I looked around quickly, I was in a living room, and it looked like the interior of a cabin. "Where am I?" I asked, anger spilling out of my voice. I almost didn't recognize it.

"You're in our cabin." The woman answered politely. "New born, you must try to control your feelings."

"She looks like she's doing pretty good." One of the males spoke. I turned to look at them.

The female had long and beautiful blonde hair. Her eyes were emerald green and she smiled delicately at me. The male to her left was broad and built, he reminded me of Vin Diesel, and he was even bald. He shared the other girls emerald green eyes. The other male was lean but muscular; he had short red hair that went everywhere. His eyes were also that same green. And they all shared the fact that they were inhumanly beautiful.

"You're very lucky, because we were looking for a second female, and we happened to stumble across _you_." The bald male said. "I'm Jax, this is my brother Hop and my sister Anna." He introduced them.

"What- what do you mean _lucky_?" I was confused at what he was speaking of.

"You're a vampire now, and we're a new breed of vampires, you're our new sibling!" Hop spoke in a somewhat excited voice. My heart would have been thumping by now- but it wasn't? I ran to the nearest mirror, which was hung near the stairs. I was trying so hard to see myself, but all it was reflecting was another girl who _could_ have looked like me if it weren't for her beauty and crimson eyes.

Hop continued to speak, "Except instead of feeding off of animals, or humans, we take the blood of freshly fed vampires. It keeps us ten times stronger and ten times faster. You're lucky to get stuck up with us!" He seemed so happy, and I couldn't believe this fully. Was I dreaming? I felt so unreal.

I reached out and touched the mirror, still confused, when I saw Anna appear next to me. "It's all going to be ok. You're eyes will turn green once you feed for a while." I knew what a vampire was, but I didn't know that they existed.

"I'm surprised the Cullens haven't been out to get us for thinking we bit her; wouldn't want to encounter them without a full coven." I didn't understand much after she said the word 'Cullen'.

No wonder. It makes sense now. How he pushed that van out of the way, and how they were all so awing and wonderful. I was about to launch into more thoughts when my attention was grabbed by the others.

"Let's go feed." Jax took me by the arm.

"No! I have no idea what's even going on! I will not just be around you people!" I screamed, my furious features moving at my words as I pranced around, about to leave. I had to fight. I wouldn't do this, especially with people I didn't know. Monsters who spoke of feeding from others! I was about to reach the door when I felt a strong push backwards. I was going to go straight to the Cullens but that was ruined by another force that knocked into my face and I felt dizzy.

"Jax!" I heard Hop and Anna scream before I opened my eyes and glared into Jax's. I felt a furious force burst out of me as I tried to get up, and was pushed right back down by all three of them.

"We'll show you!" Anna whispered harshly. "You can just _watch_ until you decide what to do but please….. we'll keep you safe, they'll kill you if you don't stay with us at least for a week." Her words were soothing, but in a week would I still be able to go to the Cullens house? Would I remember my way back? I had to get to them, but I knew that they would keep forcing me down until I did what they said, so I would follow along… for now. I would find a way to the Cullens house, and for some reason, even though I didn't know them- I trusted them. I owed that much to that name, a Cullen did save me.

I nodded and they released, then we were off.

(Thanks to those who reviewed! I only ask to please tell me what you think! I know that this isn't like Bella, but THINK about it before you get mad. This time in my story, Bella didn't know of the vampires until this moment, she was changed at 17 instead of later on and it wasn't a kind change, but her heart is still there, with her slight gift to control herself. Please review! )


	3. Escaped

It had been one year, and I was trapped within a world I hated and loved. I looked in the mirror, and saw my emerald green eyes. I was one of the strongest vampires out there, and I was young. I hated myself. If I could go back and change that fated day where I wanted so badly to take a walk- I would have gone home and stayed there.

Fated; a key word to my hell, and after I thought I could control myself. They knew I would be stuck, that's why they made me go with them. If I would have left, I would be … I don't know. I don't know where I would be, but I wouldn't be here.

"Let's go, Bella!" Jax called from downstairs. I sighed and stood up to leave when something caught my eye. A Cullen was sitting on my window sill. I didn't know what to do or say, so I just stood there.

She smiled at me, and I hadn't seen a smile in so long, it seemed so warm and welcoming.

"Alright, fine! I'm going to go meet Hop and Anna, hurry up to the river!" I heard him stomp out of the cabin as he slammed the door. He did it on purpose; he could be stealth if he tried to be. At least I knew he was out of the cabin because my attention was directly on this tiny pixie like girl.

"Hello." Her breath hit mine and she smelled so sweet, compared to the over powering scent we carried. My scent wasn't bad; at least that's what they told me.

"Hi." Is all I could think to say, and I wanted to ask her so many questions. Why was I trapped like this, why couldn't I open my mouth and talk?

"I'm Alice Cullen." She smiled at me, "and I didn't see this coming." She giggled lightly at some inside joke she must have had.

"I'm Bella, and I know who you are, well- now I do." I didn't know what else to say, and whatever I did say sounded stupid to me.

"Come with me, Bella…" She held out her hand to me, "Leave this place."

"I…." I couldn't just leave, but I was going to. I didn't say another word; I had been wearing the same clothes I was wearing the first day. I was dirty. Gross. This wasn't me, and now I was going to change that. I ran with Alice, followed her scent, they would probably come looking for me but at this point, I didn't care.

We ran for a while, and soon I picked up the scent of six other vampires. We slowed down and walked into her large white house. It seemed so big to the cabin I was staying in. I walked in and my eyes caught on familiar faces. I recognized the three other strangers who sat at their own table. I noticed the Dr. and his wife, which was the first time seeing her. Then I saw Edward. He looked ashamed. His jaw was hard set but his eyes were soft.

"Hello Bella." My eyes darted to the Dr. "My name is Carlisle. This is my wife Esme, and that is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and of course you know Edward." Of course I knew him.

"She looks so savage." Rosalie spoke in a whisper, but I caught her words so I glanced at her.

"A rough first year, it took me a while to find her, but then again-" Alice began but was interrupted by Jasper.

"I've never seen a vampire with green eyes before." He pointed out, and I only hoped they wouldn't find out my secret. I was looking at food, but they didn't know that, and they weren't going to- if I could help it.

He kept staring at me- why must he look at me? Alice took me by the arm and led me upstairs.

"I should never have left." I heard Edward's voice right before I was tugged into a bedroom.

"Don't worry about this, Bella. I should have seen this coming but I wasn't close enough to the situation." Alice was saying.

I had no idea what she was talking about. She couldn't have seen this happening to me. What happened, no one could have prevented it. I didn't know what to say- so I didn't respond.

She handed me clean clothes, and nudged me towards the bathroom. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I turned on the water and stepped in, the warmth of the water droplets on my skin almost burned but it felt wonderful at the same time. I stood there for a while, and then washed myself up. I felt like this had been one long dream, I wanted to wake up now. I hadn't finished High School, which had seemed pointless with the life I led now.

I finished up and got out; putting on the cute blue jeans and over frilly blue top on that Alice had given me to wear. I put my hair up in a towel to dry it off and then took off the towel once my hair wasn't dripping- only damp. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, whipping the steam off of it. I looked different- and my eyes were shading to a darker green than before, I was hungry. This didn't help, because the Cullens smelled good. I slapped myself mentally for even thinking it.

I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs where the family waited. Edward was the first to look at me and the rest followed.

"Why are your eyes different?" The big bulky guy asked, Emmett as I recalled.

"I don't feed the way others feed." My voice sounded harsh, was I always this mean when I talked? I was so used to talking to Jax and Anna. Hop, I still believed he was as trapped as I was- am.

"What do you feed on, leaves?" Emmett laughed, it seemed he was trying to make a joke. I looked at him curiously.

"No, vampires." For some reason the expression on his face made me smile, but I was the only one smiling. Everyone else looked astounded, like they had never heard of it. "What, is that rare?"

"That's not just rare…" Carlisle whispered, "That's breaking one of the biggest rules… with the sentence if _they_ found out- would be death."


	4. Talking Like a Lover

I stood there, stunned. "Who are _they_ exactly?" I couldn't help but _not_ feel threatened. In the last year, I had become strong and not so much afraid of anyone.

"They're threatened by anything." Edward smiled at me, which was something I wasn't expecting. He shrugged and looked to Carlisle. "We could help her into our diet and they'll never know what she's done."

"Yes, they would. Aro's power…" Alice jumped in but before she could finish, Edward laughed which made her stop talking.

"If I can't get into her mind, I doubt Aro could." Edward walked up to me swiftly, "I can't get inside. Even when she was human- I couldn't. I tried. Multiple times and I couldn't. Carlisle, we can help her."

I was confused by his sudden enthusiasm, and it seemed his family was too. I looked at him curiously, and he stopped talking and just looked back at me. Why would he even care to help me? I was certainly confused; he supposedly went to New York to study at a top school. Why was he here? Did he never leave? Or is he on vacation? Or… am I just not seeing the whole picture?

Edward shook his head, but his family was perfectly still. As was I. I didn't know what to say- I wanted to be saved but when I was- I didn't feel saved. I felt like I shouldn't belong; that I didn't belong and I wanted to cry- so I did, although tears didn't fall down my face I was sobbing.

I felt arms wrap around me and then I was pulled to someone. It was Esme, and with just that loving hug I sobbed more deeply than I ever had. I didn't care that a bunch of strangers were staring at me- I wanted to feel loved and at home. I missed Charlie. I missed my mom. I even missed Phil. I just wanted to feel anything again.

But I couldn't- and I was sure I would never again.

I felt someone's hand tug on my arm and pull me away from Esme. I stopped sobbing- but I hadn't realized it so much. I was too surprised by the sight of Edward pulling me out of the house. We ran, he held my hand tight, and we continued to run. I wasn't sure why I didn't ask why or wonder where we were going- it didn't matter. Soon I caught a raunchy smell, but it wasn't too bad. I spotted a herd of deer, and Edward smiled and crouched down. As soon as the big buck turned he pounced on it and gracefully broke its neck and began to feed off of the animal.

I copied him, taking down another large buck- but maybe not so gracefully. As soon as I bit into its vain and began to drink the sweet yet icky blood- I began to feel better. I wasn't sure why but I didn't feel so upset. I drank my fill and then dropped the animal- leaving the rest for the other animals.

"How did it feel?" Edward was next to me in a second- and he seemed energetic. "It doesn't quench my thirst completely, but it's enough not to feed like a monster."

Monster? I wasn't sure of my expression- but I know it wasn't one of disgust. Instead I asked curiously, "Wont I die if I feed off of this?" I pointed to the dead animal and cocked my head to the side.

"No. You just will not feed off of others like us or humans." He shrugged and smiled at me, "come on young one- lets go get you cleaned up." He chuckled and I looked down and saw myself with my newly clothes ripped and I frowned. These weren't even my clothes and I ruined them.

"Hey, it's ok, Alice will like it- she'll want to go shopping." Edward laughed, but it seemed like a fake tone.

"I don't understand why you guys are being so nice." I had a hard tone to my voice, but I was honestly curious.

He didn't answer- only looked at me. "Because I couldn't escape you- and now I won't let you go."

He said it like a man in love would say to his lover. If I was human I would have turned red, but I just stood there with nothing to say. I didn't understand what he meant but then again- I knew exactly what he was talking about.

(Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like a week or so, but my college mid terms are coming up and I've been busy. So here is a chapter and I will update as soon as I can. =] I hope you liked it!)


End file.
